1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of liquid crystal display manufacture, and particularly to a support stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithographic process of liquid crystal display manufacture, a linear coater is adopted to apply photoresist. In order to ensure a thickness of a photoresist film, a glass substrate needs to be adsorbed by vacuum on a coater stage and stability of the glass substrate needs to be ensured. Generally, pin holes which pass through the coater stage in a thickness direction are disposed in the coater stage. Lift pins are located in the pin holes. When the glass substrate is taken or placed, the lift pins lift the glass substrate.
The lift pin as an important element for taking and placing the glass substrate is easily bent by receiving an external force so that during lifting, sliding friction between the lift pin and the pin hole occurs to generate particles. The particles are brought to a surface of the coater stage so that they may be adsorbed to the glass substrate, thereby causing a shell mura of a liquid crystal panel. When the particles adsorbed to the glass substrate are too big or the number of the particles is too large, a defect alarm is even triggered and a yield is adversely affected.